


can't explain

by booksameliad



Series: flawed. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :/, Nightmares, crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: stiles can't explain what they did to him.





	can't explain

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 3 in the morning and never posted it

"they-they did something to me." stiles forces out, liam worriedly looking at theo, who shrugs.

"they did what, stiles?" liam asks, and he tries to put a hand on stiles shoulder, but he backs away.

"don't touch me! they'll take you if they know you touched me." stiles shook his head, his hands shaking as theo gently takes them. he almost rips back, but theo feels warm against the cold coming through the window of liam's room.

stiles leans into the touch, blinking as he suddenly feels sleepy. very very sleepy. he yawns, and leans even more into the warmth. he can't remember if it's liam or theo, but he loves both of them (and they don't know) so it doesn't matter which.

"do you mind if me and stiles lay on your bed?" he hears theo ask, and he doesn't react otger than falling onto theos' lap, his body laying across it.

theo chuckled, and stiles was out before he started to lift him up.

•••

it's 3 in the morning when stiles wakes up, the nightmare still in his mind, the fear still in his veins, his head pounding with the promise of a headache happening now, and the gasps taking his breath away. he tries to scramble out of the bed, but finds he can't, and handss are grabbing his arms, pulling him back in, and it's like the first part of his nightmare, the hands are dragging him to hell.

"stiles! look at me!"

he can't. it'll be a rotten body.

"stiles!"

he can't. it'll be the dread doctors, who took him and tortured him.

"stiles."

he can't. it'll be

"stiles."

he can't. it'll be

"sti?"

he can't.

"stiles."

he can't.

"stiles!"

**he can't he can't he can't he _can't._**

somebody slapped his face, and he jerked away, falling off the bed in the process, and decides that down there is better than being up on the bed.

until he hears knees hitting the ground and breath fanning his neck, and decides that it would've been better to stay on the bed.

 


End file.
